The Boy
by unstoppable624
Summary: This is a story about May and her relationship with a boy she met after her heartbreak. Discontinued till further notice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Double Heartbreak

 **Hey guys Unstoppable here and this is my first fanfiction with author notes. Please be kind and sorry if my chapters are short. This is a Pokémon fanfic with a crossover to an old game called MechAssault. Also BR is a character that I made up.**

 **Disclaimer: You all know this but just in case I do NOT own Pokémon.**

 **Now Enjoy.**

There is a boat on the dock getting ready to leave three people are talking while one is running onto the boat. One of the people talking went off in the other direction. "May I need to tell you something?" A boy said.

May then replied. "What is it Ash."

"May I…I lo…I love you." Ash stuttered.

"Oh Ash I wish I could return the same feelings but, I'm dating Drew." She replied.

"Oh…ok." Ash said sadly. May went on the boat and the two waved goodbye, till the boat was no longer seen.

"Drew." May yelled when she got off the boat.

"Oh hey May." Drew replied to the brunette. May pulled him into a deep kiss for about ten seconds.

 **2 Years Later**

"Drew, Drew, DREEEW." May yelled trying to find her boyfriend. She went into his house then to his room and opened what she saw she immediately started to cry. Drew was on his bead kissing a blonde. "Drew ho…how could you."

"Oh May you are so gullible, you see I never loved you, I was making you my girlfriend so you we're distracted during contests so I could easily beat you." The green haired coordinator replied with a smirk. "But hey I guess you can run to Ash, oh wait that's right you don't love him." He continued. May ran out of the room with teared eyes, she ran into a forest and sat down by a tree.

"I thought he loved me." May said crying everything he said repeated in her head. Then she stopped thinking when she got to. _But hey I guess you can run to Ash._ "He's right I can go to Ash to see if he still loves me." May said hopingly. She got up got on a boat to Sinnoh to find Ash. When she got to Sinnoh she saw the raven haired teen walking with a girl with blue hair. They stopped turned to each other and kissed. May now having two heartbreaks in a row, ran into a nearby forest with a path. She was so caught up in her thoughts she ran into something or someone. She looked up and saw a boy about fourteen staring at her. He wore leather jacket that was black with pocket zippers that we're red, he wore black cargo pants with red zippers he had gloves that were black but red at the finger tips. He looked at her with his hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair. She saw a Pikachu hop on his shoulder it looked like Ash's Pickachu but it was black with the originally brown spots red, that was not the only thing weird his eyes we're red with black dots for the pupil.

 **Alright that's it for chapter 1 hope you guys enjoyed. This is my first Fanfic bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Earning Trust

 **Hey guys and girls Unstoppable here with yet another chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the last one and obviously enjoy this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon**

The boy had her hand which kept her from falling; in his other hand he had a black cap with a red brim. He lifted her up to her feet. She them realized who he was and screamed, the boy let go and watched her run and turned around the other direction. May thinking while running, _Got to get away that's BR the murder, rapist, and thief. He's probably hot on my trail, nobody can outrun him. Wait a minute he also as impossible grip. But he let me go._ She stopped running and looked behind her. She looked and saw the boy was walking in the opposite direction, not even chasing her. She also noticed he had his head down. She started running towards him and yelled, "Wait." The boy stopped and turned around with confusion in his eyes. She caught up to him and asked. "Is your name BR?" The boy nodded and looked back down at the road. "The one with the rumors?" She asked .The boy nodded again. "Are they true?" She continued. The boy shook his head. "I believe you." She said. The boy looked at her with confusion in his eyes but said nothing. She then answered. "If you really did all those things you would have done it to me by now. So exactly, what is your name?"

"Pika Pika Pikachu Pi." The small Pokémon whispered in the BRs ear. BR nodded and reached into his jacket pocket pulled out a little headset and placed it on Pikachu. "Yes my trainers name is BR." Pikachu answered in clear English.

"How are you talking?" She asked a little frightened.

"The headset on my head allows me to." Pikachu said plainly.

"Does he have a different name?" May asked.

"Yes, but very few people including me, know it and are allowed to call him that." Pikachu answered.

"Does he talk much?" May asked noticing he has not said a word since their encounter.

"He does talk, but rarely." Pikachu said.

"So what did he do in his spare time?" May asked.

"He builds machines, he has at least thirty-five and I have only seen three of them. Pikachu replied.

"So, what about you, why are you Black and Red?" May asked.

"I was born this way, nobody wanted me because I was different, I was bullied by my own family. But then BR found me and took care of me." Pikachu said while smiling at his trainer.

"What about BRs family?" May asked BRs expression quickly turned sad. Pikachu looked at his trainer, and he nodded.

"BR, you see he's an orphan, which let him have lots of time to make his machines." Pikachu said sadly. BR looked at the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said hugging BR tightly feeling bad for him. BR hesitantly hugged her back. Till a voice shouted.

"Hey get away from her." A boy said while yanking her behind him. Soon a blue haired girl appeared protecting her also.

"Ash he was not doing anything." May yelled angrily at him.

"May I know, but he was not doing anything yet, that is BR." Ash replied coolly while pointing his finger at BR.

"I know who he is and I don't care." May replied like she was going to tackle him at any moment.

"May don't you know that there are rumors of him raping, killing, and steeling." The blue haired girl replied.

"Ok first of all who are you? Second of all those are rumors." May replied hotly.

"My name is Dawn." The blue haired girl responded.

"Rumors or not I don't trust him." Ash replied clenching his fists.

"Trust him or not, it's my decision, not yours." May replied thinking that he was unable to respond.

"Then I will tell Norman what you're doing." Ash replied. They were so caught up in their fighting they didn't notice a balloon coming over the trees.

"No you… you wouldn't… plea-" May started to plead but was interrupted.

"Prepare for trouble, for there is a fight." A girl said with red hair.

"Make it double, since we came with our fright." A blue haired guy responded. At this nets came down getting both Pikachu.

"To protect the world from devastation." The red head said.

"To unite all people within our nation." The blue haired person said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." The girl answered.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." The man said

"Jessie." The girl answered.

'James." The man answered.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light." Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight." James said.

"Meouth, that's right." The scratch cat Pokémon said. ( **Yes I know that is the first thing but I like that one better.** )

"Team Rocket!" Ash, May, and Dawn shouted. While BR just glared at them. The Ash, May, and Dawn released their Pokémon, but to their dismay a net went down and grabbed the rest of them. Then they threw down a grenade. It was white with a red R on it. BR got down before it went off; smoke filled the space which they were in. May, Ash, and Dawn fell on the ground unconscious. BR knew he was the only one that could do anything the smoke cleared quickly; to his surprise he saw the hot air balloon. He ran towards jumped on up and grabbed the stem of the tree; he kept his hold as he climbed up on to a branch. He got to the top of the tree and started to jump from tree to tree, till he finally caught up with the balloon. He jumped on the met that held all the Pokémon. He ripped the rope holding it with the balloon; he held onto it and slung it over his shoulder. He then climbed into the basket that the Rockets were in, The Rockets were too busy talking to notice him, he then just punched a hole into the hole, tapped on Jessie's shoulder, and she turned around looking at him while he was waving bye with a smirk on his face and jumped off. He got back to the area he was at, he let the Pokémon out of the net, and dragged Ash's, Dawns, and Mays unconscious bodies to a tree. He just sat there waiting for them to wake up. Dawn was fist to wake she saw where she was. She was about to scream because BR was laying at another tree, till her Pokémon surrounded her, at that moment she thought, _Maybe he is not that bad, could those rumors be false._ She was snapped out of her thoughts when Ash stated stirring.

"Ash…are you ok?" Dawn asked.

"Yea…I think so." Ash replied getting up, he looked at May's unconscious body; he went over to it and checked her pulse. It was going down fast. "Guys, May's dying." BR and Dawn ran over, BR started to look at his sleeve and pulled it up when the other two weren't looking. A holopanel showed up reading One Life Energy Pulse left. BR activated and his glove started to glow red, it then formed into a ball, he went over to May, Ash and Dawn looked at his arm and hand in confusion, they watched him walk up to May, and put his hand on her chest, his other arm started to glow and he put it on her forehead. The energy transferred into her body and she sprung awake.

"What…what happened?" She asked and saw all the Pokémon and looked at Ash and said did you do this.

Ash shook his head and pointed his finger at BR who was removing his hands from her body, "He did."

She looked at BR and smiled and said, "Thanks." BR just nodded and waved it off.

Ash then had his hand behind his head and said. "Well I guess those rumors can't be true after that." May simply nodded with an "I told you so look." She got up and started walking down the road. BR just stood up and watched wondering if he should join her. "Hey, May." Ash said. "Do you want to join me and Dawn on our journey?" This caused BR to get up and walk the direction he was walking before the huge interruption.

May looked at Ash then, then the boy that saved her life, then back at Ash and said. "I think I'm going to go with BR, he's lonely." Ash just stood up and nodded. May followed BR and the Journey continued.

 **Well there you have it that's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed, obviously this one was a lot longer than the previous one. We'll see ya byyye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kidnapped

 **Hey people! Unstoppable here with another chapter. I had a hard time coming up with a title for this chapter. This chapter May and BR start their journey, while they are in it they find out some information. I think that's enough spoilers, so enjoy.**

"So what does he do since he's a Pokémon Trainer?" May asked the Pikachu.

"He can't really do anything, none of the trainers want to battle him, he can't do gym battles, and they won't let him do Contests." The Pikachu said sadly.

"That's…that's just stupid." May said angrily.

"So instead he just wanders. He knows pretty much all the regions like the back of his hand." Pikachu said trying to calm her down.

"Sorry, I just think it's stupid that he can't do his dream, because of a rumor. Hey where is he anyway?" May said calming down.

"He went out to get fire wood to make food." Pikachu said.

"Wait he can cook, how does he get the supplies?" May asked surprised.

"Yes, the store clerks just let him buy the supplies and leave hoping he doesn't kill them." Pikachu said.

"Exactly how did the rumors start?" May asked.

"That's the thing, we don't know." Pikachu said also wondering the same thing.

In the forest, BR is thinking, _I hate this rumor; I don't understand why people think it's true. But May, she saw through it, she somehow knew that it wasn't true. Sure at first she took off running but she came back. May, I want to talk but it's dangerous, my voice is powerful enough to scare off even the fiercest of Pokémon, I mean it really hurts the Pokémon also, enough to knock out a Samarott. Who knows what it can do to a human of her size. I didn't think that this voice would be such a curse, I thought it would be awesome to send sound waves out of my mouth, but I didn't know it would be powerful enough to kill my parents. This might be why the murder rumor started. Whenever I talk to Pikachu it does not hurt him I wonder if it's because we have a bond. Better head back to the others with the firewood._ BR returned to the place they set up for the night.

"Hey BR, I was wondering if we could go to Kanto for some contests tomorrow, is that okay?" May asked. Josiah nodded.

BR was cooking food while May was thinking. _BR is not telling me something, I know he won't tell me his name but there's something else he's not telling me. Pikachu doesn't seem to know why he doesn't talk much, plus how did he save my life, I was dying, I was separated from my body when I lost consciousness. I saw him left up his sleeve but his skin it was way too shiny for normal skin plus that holopanel that just popped up, then his arm glowing red, which then formed a ball transferred into me. He's definitely not telling me something, tonight I'm going to look at his arm to find out. Then ask him in the morning._ "Pika pika." Pikachu said. This snapped May, out of her thoughts and she looked at BR who handed her a bowl of soup. She tasted the soup, and was surprised. It actually tasted good, in fact better than Brocks soup.

"This is really good." May said while gulping the rest of her food. BR just smiled. It came around to be night time BR was sleeping in his leather jacket with black shorts, he was in his sleeping bag, May just wore her normal red blouse with white skirt and biking shorts, but no bandana. She went to where BR was sleeping, but something grabbed her and dropped a note where she was supposed to be sleeping. She blacked out.

She awoke in a small room tied to a chair. She called out. "Hey, show yourself!"

"I'm right here." A familiar smug voice said coming out of the shadows.

"Drew, I thought you were with the blonde." She said shocked that it was him.

"Oh you see I was, however after you left, I decided that I deserve and should get all the girls I want." He said walking closer to May.

BR woke up and saw Mays sleeping bag was empty except for a note. He picked up the note and read it.

Hello BR, as you can see I captured May, now if you want to get her then come to the place we met back in Kanto. Come alone.

Your Rival,

Drew.

BR clenched his fists at the last part. He put on his cargo pants, and shoes and, socks. He picked up everything else, two sleeping bags, two clothes of bags, his Pikachu, Mays poke balls which were in her fanny pack. He then pulled up his sleeve pulling up his holopanel.

"Drew get away from me, BR will be here soon." May said.

Drew just smirked at this and said and took her to a much bigger room. "I know I left him a note saying where we're at."

"Where is that exactly?" May said annoyed that Drew was the one that captured her.

"An old warehouse in Kanto where we met." Drew said

"Wait, you know who he is?" May said surprised.

"Yes, in fact I know how all the rumors started. You see I hated BR, because he had such a smooth voice." Drew said as May thought _. Wait his voice is smooth, then why doesn't he talk?_ "So because he had this voice I needed a way to get rid of him. So I said I could make his voice produce sound waves. I told him to meet me here, he came and I gave him the sound waves. What he did not know is that the sound waves are dangerous. He went home after I was done testing it and he talked to his parents, but because the sound waves are dangerous it killed them. Then he took off from his house in shock of what he did. This caused the rumor of him being the murderer. Oh and one more thing you know the law of no dating or traveling with people from the future?" While he said this, BR walked in the room with eyes that pierced the soul.

"Yes, I know that law." She said not understanding the point of what he said.

"Well you see he only has time to build his machines because he is from the future." Drew said with a smirk.

"BR, is this true?" She asked. BR shook his head. "I don't believe you Drew." She said.

"Then come with me outside." Drew said. May reluctantly followed, while BR followed waiting for the right moment to strike. They got outside where a machine that BR built hovered above the ground and May thought. _Wait this looks like a speeder bike from that movie star wars .Could Drew be telling the truth, or is he lying and this is a coincidence._ "This is the machine that BR rode on to get here so fast, weird that it hovers and goes extremely fast especially for our type of technology, don't ya think? " Drew said knowing there was no explanation.

"He is from the future." May said.

"Good, now you must be punished." Drew said while pulling out a machine.

"Wait why me, I didn't know?" May asked frightened as the weapon started glowing. The weapon fired as May waited for the blow. However it never came. She opened her eyes and saw a figure standing in front of her. She saw it was made of stone; she came out from behind the figure and saw that it was BR, he was completely solid stone. May was happy and sad at the same time. She was happy that BR saved her but, she was sad that he died doing it. "Well I guess that will do." Drew said smirking. "Hey May, let me spill some of the beans, BR was not from the future, he was able to build the machines because Pokémon helped him, now because a trainer can only six at a time people that saw this thought he stole those Pokémon, which started that rumor." Drew said.

"But what about the rape?" May asked.

"I made that rumor up; even though there was no evidence of it I had to start the rumor." Drew said while hopping on the speeder bike putting down the weapon. He took off and was gone within seconds. May looked at BRs solid body and started to cry, she carefully put the figure on his back. She put her head on the cold chest; she could have sworn there was a heartbeat. But then she noticed something, his arms were not solid. She pulled up his sleeve revealing his shiny arm and a holopanel popped up making her jump. She looked at the red holopanel and thought that it was just a machine he built in his arm. There were many different things on it there was call machine, which she decided not to mess with; there was EPH, whatever that was. There was many other things so, but thing caught her attention. It said defreeze body, she thought that was her only hope, but when she touched it, it locked down. Thinking there was no hope she decided to do the last thing you would expect her to do. She kissed the boy on the solid stone lips, and got up and thought. _Did I just do that I just met him yesterday there is no way I have feelings for him, right?_ Suddenly the holopanel popped up, she touched it the defreeze button, to her surprise it worked. BR slowly turned normal again, when BR woke up he saw his holopanel disappear.

"I'm glad you're ok." May said while hugging him tightly, and blushing slightly. BR broke off the hug looked at his holopanel and typed something in it.

Meanwhile Drew was riding the stolen bike, suddenly he lost control and it turned and started going back to the warehouse. He got back to the warehouse, and saw BR standing there with his stoner weapon, he also saw May standing there next to him. "Fire." He heard May, say. Drew quickly got off the bike knowing that it would not budge, the weapon started to glow white, and it launched a ray of white beams at Drew. Drew took every beam, and turned solid stone. BR and May hopped on the bike. May wrapped her arms around BRs waist as the machine took off down the path. In a matter of seconds, they were at the place where BR dropped everything off to head for May. They were greeted by all of Mays, Pokémon,

"Pi pika!" The small Pokémon said happily as it ran to its trainer, but stopped in its tracks when he saw BR looking at May. Pikachu smiled and knew what his trainer was thinking. BR didn't seem to notice Pikachu; he just stood there starring the brunette while thinking. _May, why would you of all people be the first person to trust me, you're the first girl who has talked to me since the rumor started, but I wonder how you truly think of me, there is no way you think of me as just a friend, friend, I don't even think we are there yet, but, there are these feelings I can't shake off. I see you much differently than when I first saw you. Sure you're cute, pretty, sweet, and, I'm doing it again are you fricking kidding me. Ginname Christmas, why do I do that?_ His thoughts were interrupted by when he felt something jump on his shoulder. He looked to his right to see Pikachu on his shoulder smiling. BR whispered soft in his ear. "You know don't you." He knew for some reason his sound waves won't affect him.

 **Alright this chapter is starting to grow out of control; I better stop while I have the chance. Anyways hoped you guys liked it, and don't worry we will see more of Drew, but he will still be evil and arrogant. .SPOILER ALERT. Looks likes feelings are coming to the surface and only the Pokémon know why. Well I will see you next chapter. Here are the ages if you wanted to know. byyyyeee**

 **BR 14**

 **May 12**

 **Drew 13**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rememberence

 **Hey guys Unstoppable here with another chapter, in this chapter BR has a flashback which explains his arms. Also May gets in trouble by winning a contest battle. Well enjoy.**

It has been a few weeks since May and BR have met. They still have not told each other about their feelings. May walked out of the contest, with tears in her eyes while thinking. _How did I lose to Harley that fire spin should have taken out his octillery? I'm gonna find BR._ She ran into the forest and was unable to find him, she sat down at a tree and hoped he would find her, little did she know someone was following her. She knew BR was unable to watch her contest because of the rumor but the rumor was dying so in a matter of time it would not matter. However what she did not know is that BR climbed the contest building to watch her. May felt a hand on her shoulder she looked to the owner of the hand and saw it was BR. "Hi." May said. BR just sat down next to her; he knew that she had lost a contest. "Do you want to battle?" May asked hoping it would cheer her up.

BRs Pikachu then responded. "Pika Pika Pikachu!" BR just nodded. May got up and threw a poke ball while saying "Squirtle, take the stage." BR looked at Pikachu and shifted his head towards the battle field. Pikachu nodded and jumped to the battle filed. May thinking BR has never battled before says Squirtle use bubble beam." Squirtle then shot a beam of bubbles towards Pikachu. Pikachu looked his trainer as he tilted his head to the left. Pikachu nodded and jumped toward the left avoiding the bubble beam. Pikachu looked back at BR h saw BR held one of his fingers up. Pikachu nodded and jumped in the air and shot a bolt of electricity at Squirtle, Squirtle tried to dodge but the bolt hit it anyways. She was surprised that BR was able to battle without talking, she was also surprised how powerful the thunderbolt was, as it left her squirtle with dazed eyes, laying on the ground.

"I was not expecting that. I thought you did not know how to fight." May said shocked at what the Pikachu was capable of. BR smiled and nodded. "Exactly when did you and Pikachu start communicating like that?" She asked while BR was already putting a head set on Pikachu.

"We have been doing this ever since we found out we could not battle other people. So instead the wild Pokémon volunteered, since they knew the rumor was a lie." Pikachu said plainly.

"I think we should head inside before the storm comes in." May said noticing the dark clouds. BR nodded though knowing the chance of him being able to sleep inside of a center was pretty slim. May, BR, and Pikachu went inside the center.

"What can I help you with?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Can we get a room?" May asked hoping it would not sound weird.

"Yes your room is 14. However he cannot sleep in here." She said pointing at BR. BR sighed and wandered back outside. May went into room fourteen and looked out the window and saw BR resting at a tree. The rain was unable to touch him because the leaves were too thick. May sighed in sadness, she was sad because he had to be out in the cold, she also knew that her feelings for him had to be true. She was just afraid of his reaction, so she could not find the courage to tell him. She got dressed into her regular sleeping clothes. She went to bed and slept. The next morning she woke up and saw that BR was not at his tree he was sleeping at last night. She went and took a shower and got dressed. She walked out of the center. She went to the tree to find him. She then felt two hands on her shoulder startling her. She turned around to see BR on the ground silently laughing. She then tackled him. He could not help himself to stop laughing after her failed attempt to restrain him, this time though his voice squeaked a little, sending a sound wave to a tree knocking it over completely. He immediately stopped laughing after that.

May who was on top of him said. "Are you okay?" BR nodded but had a frightened look on his face. May got off of him, allowing him to get up. BR got up and just looked at the wreckage with the tree. "Hey, it's ok." May said trying to calm her friend while walking close to his side. He nodded and they continued to go to the next contest building. The trio walked in silence. Of course BR always walked in silence usually May and Pikachu we're blabbing their beaks off to each other. Instead they were quiet for what had just happened. They walked for about an hour or so and they came across a lake. "Ooh maybe we could go swimming." May said starring at the lake. BR nodded as May took off to change. BR however BR just stood there not even changing while having a flashback.

 _Flashback_

 _BR was walking into a giant circle with blue in the middle, on the other side he was in the same place but it was different, it was damaged almost destroyed he walked out of the building and encountered something, something he wish he never encountered, the thing was 150ft tall and weighed 100 tons. It looked humanoid but it was clearly robotic. The mech had a massive green body. Its arms went down to his waist then were shot strait forward, at his shoulders; there was a white circle with a red hand in the middle. Its legs were massive. Its feet looked slightly like elephants feet, its head was the most intimidating. Its head was almost skull shape with red eyes and a stripe down the middle of its forehead. The mech started walking towards him it shot two blue missiles at close enough to injure him greatly. BR never felt so much pain in his entire life. It felt like he was constantly being shot at by a machinegun and was unable to die, but still felt the pain. He did not want to look at his body to see how bad it was. Suddenly many other mechs surrounded the first one. They all looked the same they had bird like feet arms protruding out of the torso, also with the cockpit coming out to it had huge square boxes on the shoulders of the mech. He then remembered he built these machines. The one with the red eyes was called the Atlas, and the bird feet like mech was a Mad Cat. The Mad Cats took out the Atlas with ease. BR was still in pain though and two of the Mad Cats shut down and the pilots ran toward him one was male with dirty blonde hair and hazel colored eyes. The other pilot was a female with brown hair and blue eyes. "Josiah, he needs help."_

 _"I know." Josiah said somehow without moving his mouth he had some sort of device on his head. BR assumed he was mute. Josiah picked him up and took him into the Mad Cat Mech while the female pilot went into hers. BR then blacked out. He woke up and looked around he was in a room and he found out he was on a bed. He noticed that Josiah and the female pilot were standing at his bed. "Are you ok?" BR nodded._

 _"Hey Josiah, can you come here for a second." The female pilot said. Josiah followed and she whispered something in his ear. Josiah nodded. The two pilots came back. BR looked at his arms because they felt strange. He looked at his arms, and was freaked out at what he saw. It was completely metal. Josiah came over and pulled up a panel that was on BRs arms now, he touched a button and it turned back to normal but the skin was bright and shiny._

 _"Here is a new set of arms and a repair machine for your arm, don not let too much water touch those arms, mainly right here." He Josiah indicated while pointing his finger at BRs shoulder. "Cause either two things will happen, you will die from the electricity your arms give off, or you feel extreme pain or arms will be useless."_

 _Flashback_

BR then remembered what happened the first time he touched water. He had never felt so much pain in his life besides when the mech practically tore his arms off. "Hey BR are you going to go swimming." A voice snapped him back to reality. He looked up to see May in a two piece pink bikini. Josiah quickly shook his head. May then figured if he had some sort of fear of water. Which was partially true, he was a great swimmer it's just his arms could kill him if he did. May dove off into the water while BR just watched. A few minutes later May came out of the lake. May ran into the forest to get dressed. She came back a few minutes later. The trio then went to the next city, Viridian. May entered the contest building, surprisingly BR was allowed in. May was soon up. May won the all the rounds except for the final round which was about to start. It was Harley verses May. Harley let out Octillery as May let out Blazeikan. The battle started with Blazeikans fire spin, while Octillery fired a sludge bomb both Pokémon took the hits. The battle kept raging on and Blazeikan was barely able to win against Octillery.

"And the winner is May Maple, and her Blazeikan." The Ref said. May was excited that she won the competition." She got her ribbon and started to head outside to find BR since the crowd left already. However May remembered what she was gonna do after the completion.

 _Flashback_

 _May is walking down the hall to where she will wait for her turn to go up while thinking._ _I think the feelings have to be true about BR, I think he's the one. I'm gonna tell him after the contest, that I love him._

 _Flashback_

May felt a hand on her shoulder she figured it was BR so she didn't look to see who it really was. The stranger grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth, to stop her from screaming. He took her to a basement under the stadium that nobody knew about. She saw she was in a small room. She was on a couch with a chair next to it. In the chair Harley was sitting there. He had a huge gun on his back. She knew it was impossible to escape because of a metal door that looked impossible to break down was the only way out.

Meanwhile BR is in front of the building waiting for May, however he knew something was not right. He ran inside to find her. He found a trap door underneath the battle field. He climbed down it and saw a metal door way he went towards and heard voices.

"Harley what are you doing?" May asked.

"What am I doing, ha, why don't you wait." Harley hissed. Harley climbed over to the couch. He reached under her skirt and started to pull down her shorts. BR stepped back from the door to get a running start, he ran forward to the door, and knocked it off its hinges. The door flew hitting Harley. Harley hit the wall hard. BR walked in, Harley ran out of the room and pulled out his gun and started to shoot at BR. BR dodged and went next to the doorway. He knew he had to something. Then he figured it out. He ran out to where he could get shot and blocked himself with his arms. As bullets penetrated his arms left and right. He ran forward towards Harley with such force it knocked him out. BR then walked over to May who was dumbstruck at how BR had bullet holes everywhere in his arms and he was not even acting like he was in pain. BR cut the ropes that held her against her will, with a knife that ejected out of his sleeve. May got off the couch as BR walked out of the room. May followed and thought, _this is it, time to tell him._

"BR," May said getting him to turn his head towards her. "I need to tell you something, I…lo…ve…y-you." May stuttered, while blushing furiously. BR just stood there with wide eyes trying to figure out how to answer that, well he knew how but the sound waves would kill her, so instead he walked up to her and hugged her tightly, but not too tight as his arms would probably kill her. "You love me back." She said while hugging him back and looking into his hazel eyes. BR looked back into her blue eyes. Their faces slowly came together, and soon they were just inches away from each other. Soon their lips were together. They kissed for a minute or so, with no tongues. They slowly parted, and looked into each other's eyes. They broke the hug and went down the hall where Harleys unconscious body was. BR helped May to the surface and climbed out himself. They then found Pikachu giggling at BR, and May. He was pointing his tiny finger at them, the duo still had no idea to what he was pointing at, they followed the finger to two interlocked hands. BR, and May blushed as they fumbled their way out the interlock. They continued down the road.

Harley woke up from his unconsciousness; he walked down the door where May was. He saw the ropes were cut. He ran out of the room and climbed back to the surface in hopes of finding them. But they were long gone, he then started walking down the road for he had a destination to go to. He got to the destination and saw a warehouse that was very old. He went inside and saw a stoned figure he recognized it instantly. He picked up the stone weapon, he switched to defreeze, and fired the weapon at the figure. The figure soon turned back to normal and fell to the ground. Harley dropped the weapon and ran to the fallen body and said. "Drew, now is not the time for naps." Harley said.

"Why did you unfreeze me?" Drew said.

Harley smiled and said. "Because, we have a common enemy."

Drew then replied. "Yea, and who would that be."

"BR." Harley said.

 **Cliffhanger, I told you we would not see the last of Drew and obviously that is not the last of Harley. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed. Byyye.**


End file.
